Terrified about the Future
by Jouren4Life
Summary: Two shot based in the near-by future. J/L have recently discovered that they are going to have a baby but past issues for L cause concern causing them to question whether they can handle it, will it tear them apart or bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

Terrified about the Future

A/N - Thought I'd write a two-shot on the near-by future with J/L expecting a baby and previous problems will come to light, hopefully second chapter will be posted tomorrow. Enjoy!

Joey arrives back at No.5, clearly very exhausted, after another long shift at RnR, and as he steps into his and Lauren's bedroom, he can feel the tension in the room and it gets more evident to him as he wraps his arms around his girlfriend, forcing him to switch on the bedside light to discover what is going on with Lauren.

"Talk to me, tell me what is wrong? Babe, come on, we promised each other we would tell each other if we had a problem, remember? ", knowing that Joey is right, Lauren thinks about how she is going to explain her current problem to her boyfriend, considering how much in the past she has struggled with communicating her problems and tries her best to tell him what has been troubling her in the last few weeks.

"Ok, well the thing is, ever since we found out that I was pregnant, I have been waiting for something to go wrong. I mean, look, we are Brannings, it's what happens to us and with all of my previous problems, I just keep worrying that I am going go lose this baby without even realising it", feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, Lauren finds herself breaking down in her boyfriend's arms and Joey is forced to put his own fears to the side to encourage his clearly scared girlfriend.

"Babe, listen to me, we don't know what is gonng go happen, how abofut this, you book an appointment tomorrow, but until then, we can't worry, ok?", Lauren agrees and as Joey takes the bedside light off, he wraps his arm around his girlfriend and they both struggle to fall asleep, with the health of their baby on both of their minds...

* * *

Struggling to sleep, Joey finds himself clutching his cup of coffee as he thinks about Lauren's admission and doesn't even notice when Max comes into the kitchen and it is only when Joey flinches at his uncle's touch that he realises that there is someone else in the kitchen with him as well and Max can't help but worry when he sees the tears coming down his nephew's face and he is stunned when Joey reveals the truth to him.

Max Branning knows he is a lot of things, over the years, he has caused a lot of updet sith his actions but since his daughters' near death experience and the lies his most recent wife has told him has caused the older Branning to re-evaluate his life and he has tried to re-build his relationship with his daughter. Hearing his nephew feeling so scared about Lauren's health causes Max to put his own fears of his daughter's health to the side to help him.

"Joe, all you need to do is support Lauren right now, she is scared and I can see you are to but she needs your strength right now, you know that if you need some support of your own, you have me, Alice, Abi, you just need to talk to us, ok?", Noticing his daughter in the hallway, Max backs off to let his daughter and nephew to talk and he just hopes that they will get through this togeghrf and become a happy family.

Finding herself eavesdropping, Lauren finds herself stunned on how scared Joey really is and as she locks eyes with her dad, she knows that she and Joey need to talk. Sitting on opposite sides of the kitchen table, both Lauren and Joey ars unable to know what to say to each other but seeing the state that her boyfriend is in, Lauren knows she needs to make the first move.

" Joe, I thought we were going to deal with this together, if you are scared, we need to talk this through, ok? After everything that has happened between us, we promised each other that we would talk about anything that is bothering us. I am terrified that something is going to go wrong with this pregnancy and I need your support to get through this"

" I know, I am sorry babes, it's just ever since the night you were admitted into Hospital, I have been terrified about your health. When you told me you were pregnant, I was so happy but I was secretly scared that something bad is going to happen. Hearing how scared you are is forcing me to face reality in what could happen"

"Joe, you were right, we don't anything until the doctor confirms any problems. If anything we should just celebrate this pregnancy. I have ruined this haven't I?", Lauren finds herself unable to look at Joey in the face and Joey gets up and kneels next to his girlfriend and forces Lauren to look at him in the eyes and he realises how fragile Lauren is feeling about this and decides he needs to be the strength she needs.

"Babe, you haven't. Look, you are right, we both need to be scared but this pregnancy is a blessing in disguise, so until we see the doctor we celebrate and whatever happens, we deal with this together and like your dad said, we have family to rely on, to help us through this, ok?". Lauren nods and as Joey gives his hand to help her up, he guides his girlfriend from the kitchen back up to theirr room as they try to get some sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Terrified about the Future (Part 2)

Finding themselves with every little sleep, Joey and Lauren await to be called as they sit anxiously in the waiting room of the Hospital. Both of them find themselves consciouslyoning the worst possible outcomes and as they lock eyes, they are forced to fake smiles to not show how scared they both are about what could potentially be said. They don't have long to question as Lauren's name is called and they head into the Hospifal room hand-in-hand to discover their fate.

Lauren finds her anxiousness going to a whole new level as she lies on the Hospital bed and tries to hide her scared feelings when Dr. Hardy enters the room. Noticing's Lauren's discomfort, Joey gasps onto his girlfriend's hand and decides to take control as the doctor asks what the problem is.

"Well, with Lauren's previous problems with drink, we are worried it could affect the baby so we decided to come in to make sure that there are no problems", Joey states. Hearing Joey speak about her past issues causes Lauren to question herself and it doesn't take long for the insecurities to play in her mind. A few months earlier when she decided to get the help she needed, Lauren questioned whether she deserved Joey and it was a lot of persuasion from him, Alice and Abi, to show that she deserved happiness with her soulmate. She is forced to keep the thoughts out of her head as Dr. Hardy asks to lift her shirt so he can check the baby's health.

As Dr. Hardy does a scan for the baby, Joey notices the tears in his girlfriend's eyes and tightens his hold on Lauren's hand as reassurance they can get through anything. For him, if the last few months have taught him anything, they can get through anything.

"Ok, as you can see right here, there is the heartbeat and for what I can see, the baby is exactly at the health it should be. Obviously, with your past issues, your pregnancy is still risky but it isn't as high risk as it was. At 20 weeks, Lauren, you are exactly where you need to be. Just continue with what you are doing and I will see you for your 24 week appointment in 4 weeks time. I will book that as I will give you time to talk. See you in a matter of weeks".

* * *

Lying on the couch after such a draining day, Lauren finds herself falling asleep in Joey's arms on the couch in No.5 and it doesn't escape Alice, Abi or Max's attention as they see how softly Joey is looking at his girlfriend.

"Joe, are you going to tell us what happened at the doctors or not?"asks a worried Max and Joey lets out a huge sigh before revealing what the doctor said.

"Ok, for someone that has been told that everything is ok for their baby, you don't seem to be happy about that" states a concerned Abi. Joey wipes his hand over his face and it concerns his sister, cousin and uncle when Joey doesn't answer straight away and he continues to look down at his "sleeping beauty" before responding to their questions.

"I am happy but it has got me thinking about Lauren's health. She knows it just as I do as well. She needs to be more careful as something can happen. Yeah, I would be upset if I lost the baby but her health is much more important." Both Alice and Abi can't help but cry as they listen to how Joey feels and they are thankful that thier siblings are back together. Joey finds himself yawning, forcing Max to tell his youngest daughter and niece to go to bed, leaving his oldest daughter and nephew by themselves in the living room.

"Joey, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. You are family. Make sure you get some sleep, ok? I'll see you in the morning", Max states. Joey nods, thankful for his uncle's support and Max heads upstairs, leaving the couple to relax. Lauren tries to keep the tears in after hearing Joey's speech to their family. After a number of years of damaging her body with drink, Lauren has struggled to stay on the right road but being pregnant has given more strength to keep fighting and she forces herself to do for her and Joey's future.

* * *

Knowing that Joey won't have wanted her to know what she said, Lauren pretends to have just woken up and seeing how exhausted her boyfriend is , she knows they need to head upstairs for a number of hours of sleep.

"Babe, get up, let's go to bed. We both need sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow" Lauren states softly. She allows Joey to let her off the couch and they head upstairs hand-in-hand, ready to sleep for a lifetime.

"Like what, babe?" Joey questions, even after all of this time, Joey is still kept on his toes by Lauren that's why he loves his girl. He can't help but be confused as Lauren stops right outside of their bedroom door and Lauren looks at him shyly and as Lauren blushes bright red, Joey continues to look at his girlfriend intensely.

"Clothes Shopping and I just want to spend time with you. Is it a crime? " Lauren states and she doesn't give Joey time to respond as she goes on her toes to show how much sbe appreciates her boyfriend, causing Joey to push Lauren against their bedroom door.

"Can you guys be quiet? Some of us want sleep, if you guys are going to have sex, be quiet" Alice shouts from inside of her and Abi's bedroom, embrassing the young couple and putting a stop to anything that was going to happen. The young couple head into their bedroom hand-in-hand, dreaming of a happy future...


End file.
